Total Recall
Total Recall Plankton will wtop at nothing to recover Karen after she is recalled. Season: 11 Episode: 18 Total Episode Count: 206 Prod. no.: AACX16 Featuring: Plankton, Karen, Squidward Tentacles Also Appearing: Sandy, SpongeBob, John, Fred, Nat Fishly, Nancy Fishly, Susie Fishly, Principessa, Mayor Johnny East, Deamus, Nort Goldman, Bob Bobber, Dr. Forrest, Horace, Mikey, Lone Ranger, Waldo, Carly Simon, Lindsay Lohan, Don Knotts, P. Diddy Plot: The company that made Karen recalls the computers for the wheels potentially coming loose and Sandy sends her back. When Plankton finds her missing, Squidward tells him what happened and shows him the replacement toy walrus they sent which Plankton rejects. Plankton decides to go to the factory and retrieve Karen at all costs and enlists Squidward's help. They slip into the factory on a tour and find the recall room, only to realize there are thousands of identical computers. As Plankton despairs of ever find the real Karen, Squidward tries to comfort him. He spots a conveyor belt loading the computers into a furnace and discovers the real Karen. Plankton grabs her and tries to retreat off the belt himself before falling in but gets trapped by a large dollhouse. Squidward tries failed toy after failed toy until he manages to stop the belt by jamming a pogo stick in the gears and Plankton is reuinted with Karen for good. As Plankton celebrates getting Karen back by giving her a big hug, one of the wheels pop off and he swallows it, turning blue and passing out as Plankton announces he has dies. Meanwhile, SpongeBob comes down sick and his voice turns on Sandy. After making love, SpongeBob goes to his bowling match. SpongeBob sounds better later to Sandy's surprise and SpongeBob decides to get sick again to get back the voice that turns Sandy on. After repeated attempts, he manages to get deathly ill. SpongeBob ends up in the hospital but tires to leave to go to his bowling tournament. He decides to enlist Sandy to take his place despite her objections and she agrees. The guys have some reservations but Sandy does remarkably wwll, winning the game for the guys. Celebrating at The Drunken Clam, Sandy joins in the guy's sex talk. John surprises everyone with three tickets to a Red Sox game just as SpongeBob shows up to join them and they point out they don't have a ticket for him, preferring to take Sandy. After the game, SpongeBob confronts Sandy about hanging out with his friends, lamenting they they are all he has. SpongeBob joins the others but finds his jealousy and desperation leaves him out of the group. As Sandy feels bad for him, she decides to help SpongeBob regain his place, turning down a night to allow SpongeBob to rejoin his friends. Cutaways #Deep voice contest #Secret admirer #P. Diddy's mouth #Silver bullets #Shakespeare at the park #Plankton's secret of success #Sandy's softball chatter #Living toys #SpongeBob makes new friends #Saving wild seagiraffes #Rocky Dennis Trivia *N/A Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 11